<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Minor Disagreement by periwinklepromise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792406">A Minor Disagreement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise'>periwinklepromise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Silver Fox Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has Self-Esteem Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're doing it again.”<br/><br/>Clint hums an innocent note that doesn't fool Tony for a second.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2243148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Minor Disagreement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for Tony Stark Bingo! It's fluffy nothingness to celebrate how cute these two could be together.</p><p>Name of Piece: A Minor Disagreement<br/>Card Number: 4053<br/>Name of Participant: periwinklepromise<br/>Square Number: T3 - Silver-haired Tony<br/>Rating: Teen<br/>Pairing: Clint Barton/Tony Stark<br/>Warning: None<br/>Summary: “You're doing it again.” Clint hums an innocent note that doesn't fool Tony for a second.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You're doing it again.”</p><p>Clint hums an innocent note that doesn't fool Tony for a second.</p><p>They're cuddled up on the couch while Tony works. Tony agreed to do some hands-off tasks for the rest of the day; Clint would have preferred it if Tony had taken the entire day off, but this little compromise is good enough.</p><p>He doesn't sigh, but Clint hears it in the hesitation. “My hair. Your hand,” Tony elaborates patiently. His voice is tired, but not tight – he's not upset.</p><p>Clint runs his fingers through Tony's hair one more time before letting his hand drop to his lover's shoulder. He thinks he could try to push the envelope of this compromise. It's been hours since Tony has taken a break, and while Clint appreciates and respects that laser focus, Tony still needs to look away from his work every once in a while.</p><p>Tony doesn't actually mind his hair being played with, Clint knows. It is which <em>piece</em> of hair Clint plays with that Tony minds. Or rather, which color. Clint's done little tests, and Tony never says anything if Clint is playing with the pieces of hair that are still dark, but the sections going gray are off-limits – unofficially, since Tony refuses to recognize their existence. Clint's not fooled; he can tell that's the reason.</p><p>Trouble is, Clint likes the silver bits best. It makes Tony look … distinguished. And if it also makes him look older, well, that's something that makes Tony bothered and Clint <em>hot</em> and bothered.</p><p>He folds forward along the sofa and presses a kiss under Tony's ear, then over, then on the streak of silver directly. Tony rubs idly at his ankle, but Clint isn't pushed away, so that's a good sign.</p><p>He presses closer, molding himself to Tony's side. He keeps quiet as he drops quick kisses against Tony's lovely hair.</p><p>Tony slides out of Clint's grip for a moment to set aside the tablet. When he moves back into Clint's embrace, he twists them into a new position. This one is far more fun.</p><p>“I like your hair,” Clint informs him as they start to move together. Tony grumbles in response, but his heart's not in it. “I <em>really</em> like it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>